The Pyhco-Gemini-Thiefshipping Collection
by vampireknight2466
Summary: Bakura, Akira, Ryou all live together, but there is only one problem. Akira and Bakura fight. a lot. what happens when two brothers fight, and best friends get along, but in the end Bakura always is getting hurt. Ryou wants to help, but how can he when Bakura just shuts everyone out how has tried to help him. will Bakura and Akira learn to get along? full summary inside
1. The Older I Get

**Summary: Bakura, Akira, Ryou all live together, but there is only one problem. Akira and Bakura fight. a lot. what happens when two brothers fight, and best friends get along, but in the end Bakura always is getting hurt. Ryou wants to help, but how can he when Bakura just shuts everyone out how has tried to help him. will Bakura and Akira learn to get along? romance blooms, relationships tested, fun time will be made **

**Warning: this is a yaoi fanfiction not suitable for young children , and the chapters are all random they don't really follow each other unless I want to do so.**

**Me: HELLO BLOODY MORTALS IM AM SUPER SORRY FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO UPDATE AND YEAH SO THEY ARE COMIN SOON AND NEW STORY YAY!**

**Bakura: what's this one bout**

**Me: your relationship with akira as a brother**

**Bakura: your kidding right**

**Me: nope**

**Bakura: ugggh **

**Akira: whats wrong with me**

**Bakura: SHUT UP YOU ALWAYS MESS EVERYTHING UP **

**Akira: well you dont have to be a jackass bout it**

**Bakura: WELL IM NOT THE ONE CRYIN EVERY TIME I GET SLAPPED * slaps***

**Me: um guys**

**Akira: I DONT CRY *slaps bakura back***

**Me: you guys please stop**

**Bakura: OH you wanna go *punches akira***

**Me: YOU GUYS STOP!**

**Akira and Bakura: O_o wow who knew you could yell so loud for someone so small**

**Me: im not small okay and yess i can yell loud and stop fighting gwad**

**Akira: fine.**

**Bakura: whatever. *both go sulk***

**Me: *sighs* when will they ever learn**

**Marik: just give them time**

**Me: yeah i know**

**Marik: want me do the disclaimer**

**Me: sure that'd be great**

**Marik: k vampireknight 2466 does not own any of the characters **

**Chapter 1: The Older I Get**

The walls between You and I ...

**A door slamed somewhere upstairs of the two story house. 'when will they learn to get along' Ryou thought as he heard the door slam shut after a long time of hearing shouting and stomping. Bakura and Akira were fighting. again. this was the fifth time they had fought this week.**

Always pushing us apart nothing left but scars fight after fight ...

**Akira came down after five minutes with a black eye and a gash on his forhead. "what did you do" Ryou asked his eyes filled with concern for the egyptian. "oh this" Akira said pointing toward his cut "Bakura ran me into his desk". Ryou sighed "will you just stop arguing its pointless"**

The space between Our calm and rage started growing shorter , disappearing slowly day after day...

**A week later-**

**"SHUT UP" "NO YOU DID TAKE IT" "NO I DIDNT". Ryou came to see what was wrong even though the fighting had become somewhat clamed they still fought alot. "what happened" he asked when he came upstairs. "Akira stole my ipod and now he's sayin he didnt when i watched him take it" Bakura said. "no i didn't you left it at Marik's when you went over to see him" Akira repsonded." whatever I did not but its fine say that I did when did didn't, but I will find out if you did took it or not" and Akira began to protest but Bakura was already out of his room.**

I was sitting there waiting in my room for you You were waiting for me too And it makes me wonder ...

**"man i really wish i could just apologize and we could just start over" Akria said to no one in particular. " then do it" Ryou said "its not that simple though little Ryou every time i see him or hear bout him it just get so mad and want to stranggle him." "yeah i know but at leasy try i bet you he waiting for you to go apologize." "yeah and im waiting too you know it kinda makes me wonder since we fight so much i wonder what our relationship will be when we get older."**

The older I get Will I get over it It's been way too long for the times we missed ...

**Flashback: **

**"hahaha Bakura that's hilarious man i can just imagine the look on her face" ten year old Akira said looking over at the said whitnette. He had put a grasshopper in the teachers gym shirt. "yeah well lets just hope i dont get caught" Bakura replied to the tan boy sitting next to him. **

**End Flashback:**

**'man those were the good days' Akira thought as he stared into space. then he got a sharp pain in his chest like guilt. after all it was his fault they had begun fighting in the first place. **

The time between Those cutting words Built up our defenses never made no sense it just made me hurt ...

**Flashback: **

**thirteen year old Bakura ran up to a now fifteen Akira with a girl with short blonde hair and big grey-blue eyes. "what's she doing here" Akira hissed at the girl like she was posion. "i thought she would like to come with us" Bakura replied. "well i dont want her to go you know we always go to the woods by ourselves and we don't need a spoiled brat like her to come along" Akira shot back in an angry tone. "whatever come on Thalia we'll go together" Bakura said dragging her along. Akira felt betrayed "FINE I'LL GO FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO HANG OUT WITH" he shouted after them.**

**End Flashback:**

Do you believe That time heals all wounds It started getting better but it's easy not to fight when I'm not with you ...

**"Hey guys what's up" Malik said as he approached Akira and Ryou who were sitting by themselves "not much you"**

**"nah hey were's Bakura?" Malik asked noticing the said teen missing. "oh he's sick" Ryou answered "oh okay hey Akira i noticed that whenever he's not around your in a lot better mood" Malik said to the tan boy "yeah well thats because i dont have him here to bitch at me for stupid shit i do " Akira replied in a monotone voice.**

**Me: Chapter one is done and adding more chapters when reviews some in so yeah REVIEW!**

**Bakura: yeah like anyone would read this junk**

**Me: shut up its not junk you jerk**

**Bakura: whatever. *walks way***


	2. Already There

**Me: HELLO AGAIN LOVELY VIEWERS YOUR PROBABLY WONDERING WHEN ILL GET MY STORIES DONE WELL IT'LL DEFINETLY BE BY THE END OF SUMMER SO HERE'S A SMALL STORY THAT'S A SONG-FIC I LOVE SONG-FICS**

**Bakura: yeah yeah we get it *rolls eyes and continues to play left 4 dead* (AWESOMEGAME BY THE WAY/) DIE ZOMBIES DIE!**

**Me: okay anyway onto the disclaimerand story marik**

**Marik: vampireknight2466 does not own any of the characters or the song**

**Bakura: oh shut it bubbles you need a nap**

**Marik: who are you talking to florence**

**Bakura: you obviously who else is all bubbly and happy today**

**Marik: i think you need to take a nap florence**

**Already There**

**The phone rang, and a sleepy Bakura picked it up."Hel-lo"he said as he yawned **

**"Hello is my baby there" the caller replied. Bakura insantly was up the stairs waking up their six year old son Akira. "Honey wake up daddy's on the phone" Akira woke up and sleepily rubbed his eye with one hand and dragged his blanket down the stairs with him. When they reached the kitchen Bakura picked him up and helped him hold the phone "hello daddy?" the young one asked.**

**"yes" Marik replied to let his son know he was still there.**

**He had to wipe away a tear from his eye. There was a short pause then a little voice came on the phone and asked "when are you coming home Daddy".**

**Marik was breath taken when he heard his son ask that so he said the first thing that came to his mind. " im already there take a look around" and the young child looked around the room and called "daddy" Bakura chuckled at his son's innocence. "im the sunshine in your hair im the shadow on the ground im the whisper in the wind im your imaginary friend and i know im in your prayers oh im already there" the young Akira's eyes widened at his father's lullaby he had been put to sleep with so many times before Marik had gone off to war. **

**Bakura heard the song and joined only singing to Marik " i really miss you, dont worry bout him he'll be alright wish i was right there in your arms, but i know ill be in your dreams tonight." Marik sang back to Bakura and his son " im already there so turn out the light and close your eyes im already there dont make a sound im the beat in your heart im the moonlight shining down im the whisper in the wind and i'll be there till the end can you feel the love that we share oh im already there." this time the both joined and sang to one another and their son " we may be a thousand miles apart but i'll be with you where ever you are" as the song started to end Bakura rocked Akira while Marik sang the final verse of Akira's lullaby before he was put to bed again.**

**"im already there take a look around im the sunshine in your hair im the shadow on the ground im the whisper in the wind and i'll be there till the end can you feel the love that we share oh im already there." Marik finished the final verse and waited for about five minutes. **

**Bakura knew Marik was waiting downstairs on the phone while he tucked Akira into bed after the song had ended. "hello you still there" Bakura asked when he picked up the phone. "yeah im still here, but i should let you get back to bed its like four there isn it" Marik replied feeling a little guilty that he had called so early. **

**"wrong time zone again Marik its only ten at night here" Bakura replied smiling sadly as to why Marik said he should go "but your right you have things that need to be done and i should get some sleep so i'll see you when you get back. " **

**"but im already there" Marik replied , and Bakura gasped and spun around at the voice he knew all to well behind him. There standing no more than two inches away was Marik all dressed up in his uniform and had just hung up his cell. Bakura who was breathless dropped the phone, but Marik caught it and place it on the counter. Marik kissed Bakura on the lips, but Bakura was still in too much shock that he didnt kiss back. Marik noticed this and asked "is something wrong" **

**"no im just surprised i thought-" **

**"they let me go early" Marik laughed and this time when he kissed Bakura again the silverette responded and kissed back. " DADDY!" the two spun around to see a six year old Akira running full speed toward his dad. when Akira hugged his dad he ended up hugging his fathers leg because of the hight difference. "hey sport come here" Marik said as he crouched down to his son's level, where he was instantly lached onto by Akira's small but strong arms. " man you've grown" Marik said as he picked up his son, took Bakura's and hand and together they all went to bed safe and sound.**

**Me: not all the way song fic but still is one and i just love happy endings sometimes if it has to be a tragic ending im okay with it but i will always love the happy ones**

**Bakura: YESS im fianlly happy with Marik**

**Me: oh so you do love him**

**Bakura: what did i just say that out loud**

**Me: yes yes you did and i got it on video and i just finished putting it online**

**Bakura: NOOOOOOOO**

**Marik: its okay i love you to**

**Bakura: you do i thought you hated me**

**Marik: no i tried different ways but never got your attention so i was always a jerk to you and it got your attention so yeah Bakura: aww i love you too**

**Me: GET. A . FUCKING. ROOM. AND NOT. MINE**

**Marik and Bakura: O_o...OKAY!**

**Malik: AWKWARD ...anyway vampireknight2466 does not own any of the characters**


	3. Every Storm Runs Outta Rain

Me: hello lovelies this is a songfic Every Storm Runs Outta Rain by Gary Allan

Bakura: why do you always make me the victim

Me: idk cause in other fanfics your either the lover or the bad guy your hardly ever seen as a sensitive person

Bakura: that's because im too manly for these things you filthy humans call feeling seriously what the fuck

Me: don't ask me im not the expert on feelings and emotions.

Bakura: *face-palms* oh im surrounded by idiots

Marik: *singing randomly* ohhh I looovvee coookkiees oohhh yess I dooo

Bakura: thus proving my point

Me: oh calm down kitty you know you love us...I ORDER YOU TO DO THE DISCLAIMER

Bakura: whatever vampireknight2466 does not own anything yugioh or anything she didn't create

Around 8 o'clock

Ryou turned to look out at the thunderstorm when he noticed Bakura standing there in what appeared to be a daze. "Bakura! you need to come in!"

Bakura turned and walked back into the house "What do you want?" Bakura barked out venomously Ryou looked to his older brother with hurt in his eyes, but then he remembered what had happened earlier with Akira so he started to sing softly "I saw you standing in the middle of the thunder and lightning. I know you're feeling like you just can't win, but you're 's hard to keep on keeping on, when you're being pushed around  
Don't even know which way is up, you just keep spinning down, 'round, down…"

Bakura sighed he knew he didn't need to be angry with Ryou he was just being the helpful little brother he had been born to be. "look Ryou I know your trying to help, but Akira won't apologize his pride won't let him give in so easily."

Ryou looked out the window again and then continued to talk to Bakura " That is true but remember Bakura..." Ryou paused "Every storm runs, runs out of rain just like every dark night turns into day every heartache will fade away  
just like every storm runs, runs out of rain."

Bakura rarely let Ryou talk to him like a small child but he didn't know what else to do. Ryou smiled sadly at Bakura then reached across the table to lift Bakura's chin so their eyes met and then continued the song "So hold your head up and tell yourself that there's something more,and walk out that door go find a new rose, don't be afraid of the thorns 'Cause we all have thorns just put your feet up to the edge, put your face in the wind,and when you fall back down, keep on remembering...Every storm runs, runs out of rain just like every dark night turns into day every heartache will fade away just like every storm runs, runs out of rain..." Ryou finished softly.

Bakura, who had closed his eyes opened them and found himself calmed by what his younger brother had said to him. "Thanks Ry I think im going to go to bed and just let the storm pass." Bakura replied as he gave a wink to Ryou telling him which storm was meant to pass. "yeah I think that will be best good night" Ryou said waving his brother night "night" was all Ryou heard.

Ryou sat there watching the storm when he heard a loud crash of thunder, and suddenly everything went dark. Ryou, who hated to be alone in the dark reached out blindly to find the cupboard where he kept the flashlight. Once Ryou got the flashlight working he went upstairs to find an annoyed Akira glaring at his computer screen. Akira jumped when he saw the light "jesus Ryou are you trying to give me a heart attack"

"no sorry...what's wrong" Ryou asked when he noticed Akira glaring back at the computer

"stupid computer and lights went off on me I bet Bakura has something to do with this" Akira said sulkingly as he crossed his arms over his chest

"actually it was the thunderstorm, Bakura went to bed" Ryou replied

"oh."Akira replied looking at the floor feeling guilty

"what's wrong" Ryou asked

"well I was going to apologize but I couldn't find him earlier"

"well he went outside and-"

"What!" Akira yelled eyes widening. He then all but ran out of his room and into Bakura's. Akira grabbed Bakura and started to shake him and yell.

Bakura woke up and yelled at Akira "WHAT THE FUCK IM SLEEPING!"

"oh no don't you 'what the fuck' me mister you could have gotten seriously sick are you an idiot, im mean seriously who the fuck goes out in that horrible weather anyways." As Akira ranted on Bakura's anger subsided for her knew that the storm had passed and that Akira really did care for him and Ryou "okay I wont do it again I swear, now will you please let me go back to bed"

Akira stopped ranting for he had never heard his younger brother use the word please. "yeah sure" Akira replied sliding off the bed, and heading back to his room in a dazed manor

"what's with him" Bakura asked Ryou who squeaked having been day dreaming "I honestly don't know Bakura" Bakura shrugged it off, and with that everyone went to bed safe and sound.

Me: aww I just love happy ending but I try not to make them super mushy

Bakura: yeah that would be torture

Me: oh really *grins mischievously*

Bakura: oh no


End file.
